How Did Get Here?
by Evangaline Fare
Summary: All she dreamed about was living in the world of Naruto. What happens when one night she finds a strange light that takes her to another world?
1. The Strange Light

The insides of my head rattled as our old red rusted ute drove over the dirty unsealed roads of the country. As I looked through the rusted window pane you could see the thousands of acres of cleared land used for farming. There were lines of trees as well, markings off different blocks of lands. Yet as I stared, I couldn't help but feel excited.

After living in a confined and small living space for most of my life, this was like a breath of fresh air. We lived in a small city which I considered more of a town. The place was beautiful, don't get me wrong. But the people there….not so much. The surroundings were all wonderfully built, and it stayed that way. But the country was _so _much better.

My parents were going away overseas and so they'd gone to the liberty of letting me stay at my older brother's farm, far out in the country. He was rich, unlike us. My parents house was small, old and falling apart and it wasn't surprising to find spiders living in your clothes if you left them on the ground for too long. Scorpions lived in other nooks and crannies as well as the lovely mice which left little brown bombings all around the floor. So when my parents told me I was going to the country, I couldn't wait!

And here I was, in our red ute driving with dad on our way to Luke's. My 'luggage' was in the back tray and we sat in the front listening to music with the windows wound down. It felt amazing. Every now and then you would spot a dam filled with water and disgusting sheep baking out in the sun or under the shade of a tree.

Most of all, the fact that it was the holidays meant I could watch as much anime as I wanted. And I knew exactly what I would be watching.  
_NARUTO!_

It was my favourite anime. I even had little figurines of some of the characters. But that was as far as it went. I tried my absolute hardest to not get into an obsession. It was so easy to just watch hours of it without any breaks. I had to pace myself and force myself to take breaks so I didn't get square eyes.  
Sometimes I would listen to my iPod and play epic songs, imagining myself living in the Ninja world and the world of Naruto. I would win major battles and become a member of Konoha village!

_Calm down…_

Then I closed my eyes and let my mind wander, imagining all the other stuff I could do at Luke's farm.

Soon I felt dad cut the engine and I opened my eyes.

'We're here.' He said and hopped out.'

I followed suit. Grabbing my bag out of the back, I followed dad down the dirt driveway. Being a farm, the outside of the house was dusty, but that did nothing to trample how amazing it looked. It was double story with a third story used as an attic and for stargazing. I'd done that a lot as a kid.  
The house was alabaster white and had great elegant windows with a great set of double doors made of oak. The outside had vibrant green grass and an amazing garden which twisted all the way around the house. There was a huge trampoline built into the ground and a massive swimming pool surrounded by white tiles. There was also an amazing patio out back with an industrial table, hammock and a chandelier hanging down from the cover.  
It was amazing.

They even had dirt track motorbikes which I road all the time as a kid. I loved this place. It was like heaven. And my brother's wife was the most amazing cook in the world. Able to buy so many expensive ingredients and make amazing dishes.  
Dad and I walked inside and into the great open spaces of inside. We walked along the tiles and dad called out, 'Hey, ho! Anybody home?!'  
Luke hollered from around the corner, 'Over here dad!'

We walked into the pristine white kitchen. This place was so freaking amazing my jaw dropped every time.

'Hey sis.' Luke said as he shook dad's hand.

'Hey!' I said, excited.

'Lucy will show you to your room.'

Lucy (Luke's wife) had been on their computer and came out of the study. For someone so rich, you would expect them to be all rich looking, but no. Luke was covered in dust and dirt from working out on the farm and had only come in for a break. Lucy wore some sort of stylish jumper-top-dress thingy. Which looked really cool with indie patterns along it.

Lucy took me upstairs and showed me the 'guest' bedroom where I would be staying. It was a large bedroom with a computer desk, a double bed, a bean bag and two great big windows allowing light to filter in and light up the whole room.  
'This is amazing!'

Lucy smiled, 'I'm glad you like it.'

I nodded excitedly, 'Yep!'

She exited, 'Well, I'll let you get comfortable.'

She exited the room and I immediately began unpacking. I placed my drawing pad on the bean bag and my laptop on the computer desk. I hung my clothes up in the closet they'd given me and then fell back on the bed. Shoving on my earphones, I clicked play on my iPod and listened to some of the latest Naruto dubstep I'd downloaded at home.

Before I knew it, dad had left and I was here. Finally! I used my time wisely, I jumped on the trampoline and road the motorbike. It was a manual, so it took some time getting used to it again. Lucy had some business out in town so she wouldn't be back till late and Luke would be working till late as usual. It was a lot of work to maintain a farm. I had the house all to myself.

The giddy feeling rose in my stomach.

Then I couldn't help myself. I filled a few bowls up with food, walking into my room, shut the door and locked it. Then walked over to my laptop, turned it on and got comfortable. Hooking up to the internet, I watched the latest episode which had been created. I had had to force myself not to watch any Naruto for weeks so I could watch it all in one hit out here on the farm. My suffering had paid off.

As the sun began to set, I watched all the episodes I could. Naruto was so awesome! It never disappointed me even if there were a lot of sad moments.  
Pretty soon the sun had set and there came a knock at my door with Lucy telling me it was time to go to sleep.

Sighing, I shut my laptop with great sadness. 'Don't worry.' I whispered, 'I'll watch more of you tomorrow.'

Then I got changed and hopped under the huge covers of my double bed. I then pulled out my Naruto pillow. Ok, yes, I was a tiny little bit obsessed. But with good intention. Then I listened to different songs as I usually did while trying to imagine myself in the world of Naruto.

I was getting up to an epic battle where I saved the whole town and Naruto from the greatest source of evil and was about to be praised by everyone, when the battery died. The music cut out and I blinked my eyes open.  
'Wha-?'

I swore. 'Aw man, and just at the good part!'

My mind was buzzing with activity imagining all the stuff I'd seen on Naruto when pretty soon I was feeling sick. Why couldn't our world be this epic? While in Naruto they were making life altering decisions almost every day, the greatest life or death situation I was ever in was choosing what to eat for lunch. I wished more than anything that I could leave this world, everything, and go into Naruto's world.

That was when I closed my eyes and something brightened on the backs of my eyelids. It was a light blue colour. I opened my eyes. It was coming from the window.

Hesitantly I got out of bed in my PJ's and walked over to the window, overlooking acres of farmland. It was pitch black, and I couldn't see anything.  
Then a brilliant bright flash of white light made me squint and pull back

'…the hell?'

I looked out the window again and narrowed my eyes. There was another flash of bright light and I caught movement overshadowing the light. It was fast, so fast I thought I'd imagined it.

The sick feeling in my gut disappeared and a new feeling appeared. It was a strange feeling. Yet as I stared at those brief flashes of light, something was prodding me along. An urge to see what it was.

That was when I decided to sneak out.

Opening my door with careful hands, I exited my room and carefully walked downstairs. Lucy and Luke were probably well asleep. It was past midnight anyway.

I walked into the kitchen the white flashes were like lightning, lighting up the whole house with an eerie light. Making shadows elongated and images pop into my head. Shivering and before I could think twice on what I was doing, I went outside.

I crossed the grass barefoot and walked through the gate barrier. My feet were now in dry soil and as I walked, I swore. Why hadn't I put on shoes? Dried up grass things jabbed into my feet as I made my way in the direction of the light. I was otherwise blind in the pitch black night. There was no moon tonight. So only the flashes of light could guide me in the right direction.

It was some distance away because after about five minutes of walking I felt like I hadn't gotten anywhere. But when I looked back at the house, I couldn't see anything. All the lights were off inside anyway.

Continuing my trek, the nearer I got, the more a feeling of dread began to swirl within me. What was this really? Why hadn't I stopped to think about how dangerous this could be?

But my feet kept walking.

As I neared about where it had been, there were no more flashes. Frowning, I continued to walk forward. Damn it, do NOT tell me I had been imagining this whole thing.

Before I could mentally boot myself in the head, a great explosion of light pushed me off my feet and sent me rolling in the sand. With the explosion of light came a great pain. The pain radiated through my body as it felt like something was entering me.

Coughing out sand and swearing, I stumbled to my feet. Just then I caught someone walking towards me. I held up my hand to stop them, but it felt like it weighed a hundred kilos and it fell to my side. I stared in bleary eyed horror as the figure walked towards me.

Then he was only a few feet in front of me. The one thing I noticed was how bright this guy's eyes were. A bright luminescent blue. Then before I knew what he was doing, he had placed both hands over my eyes and began saying words which made no sense to me at all.

I was rooted to the spot. I couldn't say anything, I couldn't move. I couldn't scream. But it wasn't like anyone could hear me way out here.

Then he brought his hands away and as he continued to speak, the bright light left his eyes and he fell to the ground. That freaked the crap out of me, but then I almost fainted when another guy came. My legs gave out beneath me and I fell the floor. My eyes were burning. But I couldn't look away as this other guy stood over me and began chanting in the same language as the other guy. As he chanted, I would have listened, but the burning in my eyes grew so severe that I blacked out.

It was as I fell to the floor that I heard only two words which I could actually recognise as my head hit the floor. Those two words I didn't understand at all. But I heard them nonetheless.

The words echoed in my head just before I lost consciousness. 'I'm sorry.'


	2. Who are these People?

The sound of birds chirping aroused me from my sleep. I felt like I'd slept like a log and when I opened my eyes I was looking through a bleary haze.

Trees.

I was surrounded by trees and I was cold. Freezing actually.

Then I realised I was shivering. White icicles were falling and I was in the snow lying down. The more I stared around me, the more surreal everything felt. It never snowed in the country. And as far as I could remember, the closest thing I'd ever seen to so many trees in the country was the pine forest. But this didn't look anything like the pine forest.

I went to move.

Nothing.

I couldn't move. I couldn't even feel my legs. How long had I been lying here? That was when the panic began to stir. What was I going to do?!

Freeze to death?

_Not likely.  
_  
'H-Hello!' I shouted. 'Somebody h-help?' my voice felt dry and I couldn't feel my toes.

That was when I heard movement. A shadow shifted just outside my peripheral vision. 'H-Hello?'

The shadow didn't move. Maybe I was imagining things. I called out again, as loud as my frozen lungs would let me, 'C-Can anybody f-freaking hear me?! I'm dying out here!'

Then suddenly the shadow disappeared as something slammed into the ground. Or somebody. The person suddenly bounced up, unharmed and I caught a flash of yellow. 'Ow!' he said.

Then he spotted me on the ground not too far away. He came over, 'Are you okay?'

'N-No!' I was freaking freezing. 'I can't move.' I was beginning to feel desperate, 'C-Can you help me?'

'Sure! What's your name? I'm Uzumaki Naruto!'

Before I could frown over how familiar that name sounded and how boisterous his personality was, I stuttered, 'I-I don't k-know.'

'You don't know your name?' He seemed confused.

I shook my head, shivering and my teeth clattering. Why couldn't I remember my name? Did I have amnesia?! Or had I died!?

'I'll name you then! I'll call you…Miyuki!'

Miyuki meant deep snow, which seemed kind of suitable seeing the situation he found me in. Then he lifted me up off the ground. 'Do you know which village you come from?'

Village? 'No.'

I couldn't remember anything. Then he took off his cape thingy and wrapped it around me. I pulled it around myself tightly. I was so cold my nose could drop off. I sniffed up some stray booger. 'T-Thanks.'

'No problem! I'll take you to Granny Tsunade, she will definitely be able to help you. I'll take you to my home village, Konoha!'

I frowned. It all sounded so familiar. My eyelids began to feel heavy. My breathing deepened as I tried to get in more oxygen. Maybe the fact that I couldn't feel my body at all meant I was actually worse than what I felt.

'Hey! Miyuki! Can you hear me? I'll treat you to some ramen when we get there as well! My treat.'

I nodded off. My head was pounding like crazy. Then I fell asleep.

My dreams were weird dreams. Ones about strange beats and white tigers with glaring eyes. Then I began to feel hot…then cold….then hot again. Until, finally, I woke up.

Groggy, I squinted at my harsh white surroundings. Where was I? I briefly remembered being carried before zonking out. Then I heard a random clash of noise before it all finally managed to make sense.

'…Miyuki-san?'

Jerking fully awake, I stumbled away from the voice. A girl with pink hair was looking at me. 'Are you feeling better?'

I touched my forehead unconsciously, 'Much.'

Her hair was _pink! _PINK! I was already liking her.

'Naruto tells me he found you in the snow.'

'Ah….' My head was feeling fuzzy.

'My name's Sakura, I looked after you while you were recovering.'

'Recovering?' I said, beginning to feel more alive, 'from what?'

'Hypothermia. Naruto saved you in the forest just within Fire Country's borders. Where were you headed?'

I touched my head again, 'I-I don't know.'

'Now, Sakura, begin to ask her too many questions and she won't be able to fully recover in an uncomfortable mental state.'

My gaze travelled to the door where a woman with long blond hair and a diamond in the middle of her forehead stood under the door frame. She smiled at me and I frowned. Why did all these people feel so familiar?

She stepped into the room. 'I'm Tsunade, Fifth Hokage of Konoha.'

That struck a chord. Hokage…..Hokage….where had I heard that before? Then it hit me. I practically stumbled right out of the hospital bed. 'Holy crap! _The _Tsunade? Wait – I don't believe it! Is this some serious cosplay or something? What the hell are you doing dressed as Granny Tsunade! And you!' I jabbed a finger in _Sakura's_direction, 'Just because you call yourself Sakura doesn't mean I'll believe you!'

What the hell were these people doing dressed up as people off Naruto?

'Now I know Naruto is quite an exception to the way he addresses me, but I'll have you know that addressing me in such an informal manner is no way to treat your elders.' said Tsunade as she walked over towards me.

I paused. Wait, everything looked different. Not quite…right. I didn't feel right. Then I stared at Sakura. 'Pass me that mirror by the table.'

She stared at me weirdly then smiled and handed it over. I stared in the mirror and a stranger stared back. A girl stared at me. The same age as Sakura but she had red hair and blue eyes. Her skin was tan with a few freckles. Her hair was short and choppy.

'I don't believe it.' I whispered.

Then I stared at myself again, and then, it perfect synchronisation, the girl in the mirror and I both opened our mouths and screamed.

'What the hell is happening?!'

'Quick Sakura! Sedate her! We don't know what kind of trauma she may have experienced!'

Then I jumped out of the bed and to the window. Sakura had a needle in her hands. 'Oh no, do _not _think you are going to jab that into me!'

This wasn't happening! What was happening! Then before they could realise what I was doing, I opened the window and jumped onto the frame. I then caught onto the guttering and hoisted myself down, just before sprinting away.

This was crazy! I was finally losing it!

But I couldn't think about my name. I was Miyuki.

Then I raced along the road as fast as I could. I passed merchant stores and little shops all selling different wares. It was quite amazing really, nothing at all like where I'd come from.

What _had _I come from?

I was about to sprint around the corner before I slammed into someone. 'Holy cheeseballs! I am _so _sorry!'

A guy with grey spiky hair and a sort of mask covering his mouth and nose scratched the back of his head, chuckling. 'It's okay.'

I looked closely and saw that only one eye was showing. I knew him! 'I know you! You're Hatake Kakashi the Copy Ninja!'

He frowned then smiled, 'I don't believe we've met. And you are…?'

'Miyuki. Sorry, but I'm in kind of a rush. So…..bye!'

I sprinted off before he could say anything. Holy mother, it was _the _Kakashi. The Kakashi I had only ever seen through my laptop's screen. No way….  
I kept running until my legs ached. I finally began to slow down. That was when a store caught my eyes. Ichiraku's ramen shop. Or whatever it was that they had changed it to. That was when I saw a familiar figure inside.

Naruto.

I ran with what little energy I had left into the store.

'Yuki!' Naruto grinned, 'Want some ramen?'

With no more energy left to speak, I nodded. I didn't know why I was running really, but there was no way I was going to sleep any more than I already had.  
'Old Man! Make it a double for my friend here!'

The old man glanced back from where he was preparing noodles, 'Coming right up!'

As I sat next to Naruto, it took me some time to catch my breath. Then, when I finally looked at Naruto I felt myself pale.

He frowned, 'You okay?'

I nodded, 'Fine.'

'If you're feeling sick, some ramen will definitely make you feel better!'

'Yeah. I hope so.' I was feeling sick to the gut. What the hell was all this? Some major drama cosplay thing with everyone involved? No way. But everyone's voices were exactly the same.

'So Miyuki….what do you do? Are you a ninja? I didn't see any forehead protector when I picked you up.'

'Me? A _ninja? _I wish! I'm more of a anime fan!'

'Anime? What's that?'

I shut my mouth. _I just told 'the' Naruto that I loved anime. That his life was my favourite show! Would that be considered stalking?  
_  
I smiled fakely, 'It's a board game.'

'Oh. I suck at board games, Shikamaru might be a better match for something like that.'

That was when the ramen was served.

In all my life, the one thing I had wanted to try was the ramen off Naruto. It was my chance! Without any hesitation, I dug in…..and it tasted amazing!  
Naruto and I grinned at each other, giving each other a thumbs up. It was delicious! That was when someone else sat down beside me. I was too busy eating to notice who it was.

'Kakashi sensei! Here to try some ramen?'

Kakashi smiled at us. 'Not quite.' He looked down at me and I gulped. Seriously, I could _not _get over the fact that these were the characters I was dying to meet. Here in the flesh….no wait.

I pinched Kakashi and he seemed surprised. 'Yes?'

Yes, in the flesh. They were really here.

'So, you're Miyuki-san?'

I nodded, 'Yep, you can call me Yuki though.'

Kakashi just smiled, 'I've heard that you put on quite the show in the hospital.' His voice was muffled slightly behind the mask.

I jerked away and Kakashi put his hands up in a surrender gesture. 'Don't worry, I won't harm you. I just want to get to know you.'

I settled down.

'The Fifth would like to have a discussion with you.'

'What does Granny Tsunade want with Yuki?' Naruto asked.

My thoughts exactly. Kakashi chuckled, 'Probably to just find out who you are. She might even be able to help you with your memory loss.'  
I bit my lower lip. 'She won't try to _sedate _me?'

I put special emphasis on the word sedate. I didn't want her doing anything to me. Kakashi just smiled, 'She won't harm you in any way. It's okay Naruto, I'll take Yuki to Lady Tsunade.'

Naruto seemed fine and I felt okay with it. I walked outside the store with Kakashi and we walked along the streets together. He had both hands inside his pockets, a lazy posture. It was quite deceptive seeing as I knew how quick he could move.

I was too busy to make idle chatter with him. I spent most of my time admiring all the different little stores until finally I stopped rigid. Something flew in my direction at top speed.

With reactions totally unknown to me, my body acted on its own. As I slid one foot out and lowered my body, I dived forward, rolled and sprung up into the air to catch a ball. I dropped to the ground, staring at my hands which now held a play ball.

'Wicked.' It gave me a major ego boost as I straightened and showed the ball to Kakashi who seemed surprised as well, though his eye was narrowed slightly.

'See that awesomeness?' I flexed one of my muscles. 'Perfection at its finest.'

Just then some kids came running up. I gave them the ball and they ran off laughing. I pouted, they didn't even apologise for nearly knocking my head off. Soon we found ourselves outside the Hokage's door within the Hokage's mansion. I swallowed.

Kakashi knocked on the door.

'Come in!' came the reply.

Kakashi opened the door and I followed him in. Tsunade was sitting behind a desk with Shizune by her side. I even spotted the pig Tonton. Talk about Déjà vu.  
'Ah, it seems we were never properly introduced.' Tsunade said from behind her desk. Kakashi walked off to the side and I was left to face Tsunade. She smiled at me and I managed a meek smiled in return.

'See? Progress. Now tell me, just how is it that Naruto found you within Fire Country borders. You are not on any of our lists of citizens within Fire Country. Which nation are you from?'

'I-I don't know.' I didn't. This memory loss was getting to me. All I could remember was that this was the anime I had watched somewhere and had been killing to live here. How ironic that I now wished I could leave the very place I had dreamed of living. I wasn't prepared.

'It was a hypothesis made by Shizune that amnesia could be some of the side-effects of your extraordinary case of hypothermia.'

'Extraordinary case?' I asked.

'The snow was laced with chakra as was your own chakra stream contaminated with foreign chakra.'

She eyed shizune. Then looked back at me. 'You're fine now, and your chakra has settled down.'

Woah! Chakra?! I had my own chakra! I couldn't help but grin like a cocky idiot over the fact that I had chakra. Hell awesome! That meant I could do different ninja jutsu's.

'It has been decided that you will undergo a test through genjutsu due to the fact that you have shown Shinobi….qualities.'

Her eyes then flicked to Kakashi's and back to mine.

I shifted my weight from one foot to the other, 'Uh, when exactly will this…test be?'

Tsunade smiled, 'Now.'


	3. Jinchuuriki

I followed Tsunade as she led me outside the Hokage's Mansion and to an open field outside the village. Naruto had decided to come afterall and despite some attempts made by Tsunade to tell him to leave, she gave up.

Naruto told me this was where he had trained with Kakashi sensei and Captain Yamato when he had been working on his Wind Shuriken. My eyes bugged out of my head. 'This is it?'

I looked around. It did seem familiar. The clearing was surrounded by a forest of trees so it did seem completely cut off from civilisation. That was when Tsunade told me to stand in the middle of the field.

I complied. That was when a person with a mask appeared out of nowhere. If I was correct, that was an ANBU agent. They were just as socially inept to everyone but the hokage as I remembered. The hokage spoke some words to the ANBU that was just out of my earshot then she turned towards me. 'We going to test your mental as well as physical capabilities by making you go through a simple genjutsu test. The results will determine what will happen afterwards and whether I can help retrieve your memory.'

It was crazy that I'd lost my memory, but I was willing to do more than anything to get it back.

What I couldn't believe was that I was here, standing in a field with _the _Tsunade, _the _Kakashi, _the _Sakura and_the _Naruto all staring at me as I was about to go under some genjutsu. In fact, I was excited. What was it really like? I'd only watched it, now I was going to actually experience it!

I looked at the ANBU and noticed a hole in the mask, where one eye stared me. My gave held with the ninja's until I began to feel weird.

The ANBU agent suddenly disappeared along with everyone else and I was alone in a desert. The sun beat down on my back and skin, and my tongue almost shrivelled up in my mouth. It was okay, besides that fact that I was going to die of thirst. I'd forgotten to ask where to get a drink before I got here, damn. Now, as I shaded my eyes and stared around me, I wondered what I was supposed to be experiencing.

There was a tall rock nearby with a sort of cave entrance, and, wasting no time, I sprinted over there and into the mouth of the cave, protected from the glaring sun.

There was no water in the cave and my mouth and tongue remained a shrivelled heap of muscle. Everything felt so real. It felt as if really were in a desert, sitting in the mouth of a cave and stary and little shrubs.

Yet, as I sat in the mouth of the cave, it suddenly wasn't as rock solid as I thought. The walls were no longer dark and solid, but soft, pink and squishy. The air became moist and I stood. My arms were sticky from where they had been resting on the ground.

I stared with my mouth agape, looking around. Below my feet was a pink budded muscle. A _tongue. _At the entrance teeth protruded from the ground and hung from the top.

_Mother of all cheeseballs, I'm inside a monster's mouth!  
_  
Suddenly desperate, I stumbled along the tongue of the beast to the entrance. I was about to lunge straight out when all of a sudden the beast clamped its mouth shut and everything turned pitch black.

_No freaking way, before I die by digestion, I'm going to die by suffocation!  
_  
Oh crap. Panicking, I was about to feel my way to the entrance but froze. What if moving around provoked the monster and it swallowed me whole? Sweat beaded my forehead as I tried to figure out what to do.

_Oh yeah, I have a sword.  
_  
I briefly remembered Sakura handing me a sword before we entered the field. Then, without thinking, I unsheathed the sword. It felt dangerous in my hand. Crap, I'd never handled a sword in my life. The closest thing I'd handled to a sword was a butter knife.

Without a second thought to the fact that I might chop my head off in the process, I stabbed the sword downwards into the beast's tongue.

Instantly I was thrown to the side as an ear-splitting roar erupted through the throat. It vibrated all the way through and it felt like I'd fall apart at any moment. It made me feel like a fish out of water, flopping around helplessly and unable to do a thing about it. I bit my lip as the massive tongue began to lift upwards and I started to slide downwards into the throat.

'Help! Somebody!' I screamed and I clawed at the tongue. Disgusting.

There was no answer. Obviously. Mucus dripped down onto my forehead and I closed my eyes. _This is it. _I thought, panicking, _I'm going to die!_

Suddenly I was standing on a rock looking out to an endless ocean. The waves chopped against the rocks that studded the landscape. Then I was sinking down into the watery depths. Going down further and further…until suddenly, I stood before a crevice. Great bars ran along the crack, keeping me from entering…or keeping something from getting out. Fish swam around and I stared down the black split in the earth. There was a lock in the centre with a keyhole.

Then great big golden eyes emerged. They were stared at me and I felt a menacing power oozing out of the gates. I became scared and backed away slightly. The water around me vibrated and shook. A voice clear as crystal ever though I was in water, came out from the dark abyss. It was dark and foreboding.  
**_You seek my strength…come…you only need to ask girl…all my power is yours to use…_**

Then before I knew what I was doing, or who I was talking to, I said, 'Lend me your power.'

I was back in the mouth of the beast again. Except power flowed through my veins and I summoned energy and poured it into my sword. The power exploded as I sliced through beast in one clean shot. The beast evaporated instantly and I was in the desert. Now, the desert melted away and I was in the field again.  
My breathing was laboured and I felt tired. I looked at the others only to find Naruto gaping at me and Sakura was equally surprised, 'Jinchuuriki.' She whispered.

Tsunade had a troubled look on her face. Why were they so far away? Kakashi was kneeling on a tree branch not too far away. The ANBU agent from before was walking through the tree line.

'What?' I asked.

Silence answered then suddenly Naruto burst, 'That was amazing Yuki! You were incredible! You should teach me that technique, it was powerful, it even blew the ANBU agent into a tree!'

'Ah, so that's why the illusion stopped.' Then I looked at Tsunade, 'What's the matter?'

She gestured around me, 'See for yourself.'

Then I did. My jaw dropped as I saw that I stood in a crater. It wasn't massive, but it was huge. 'W-What happened?'

'You did that when you released your blade. You somehow ran your chakra through it and accumulated so much that when you struck the figurative beast, the stored energy burst and resulted in this.'

My eyes probably looked like a beetles because I felt them bugging out of my head. _I _did _this? ME? _No way. Yet I was the only person standing in the centre. It was cool. But the more I stared, the more nervous I felt._Me? _But how? I was actually beginning to freak out. How had I done this?

Then I remembered the giant gate and the evil gold eyes that had stared at me in hatred, I involuntarily shivered. That was an experience I was best not to remember.

Tsunade then said, 'Come Miyuki. I will tell you on what you should be expecting after becoming a part of this village for the time being.'  
As Tsunade led me back into the forest, I noticed a tree with a human figure indentation on it's trunk, as if someone had been smashed into it. The figure was similar to that of the ANBU agent…

I shrugged. Oops.

-[CHANGE P.O.V]-

Kakashi stared at the girl as she followed Lady Tsunade. It was possible that this girl was more than she seemed. That chakra he had just witnessed pouring from her body was no ordinary chakra. In fact, it was too similar to the demon fox's that Naruto had.

He didn't have a good feeling about this.

The golden chakra that had surrounded the girl had been unconscious to her. Perhaps she had not been aware of what she was doing? But the real question was:

Just _what_ was in her?


	4. Wind & Earth

After the test I was introduced to Konoha officially. I was given a room which Lady Tsunade had been slightly reluctant to give me and I was also told that I would be accompanying Team Kakashi on their next mission to test my skills. This, Lady Tsunade's expression was controlled, as if she were reluctant to give the room to me.

When I walked into my room, I was struck by how bare it was. There was a single bed, a wardrobe, a mat and an adjacent bathroom. It had a window allowing light to pour in and I thought it was quite cute.

Yet, as I sat down on my bed, I couldn't recover from the shock of it all.

Me. Miyuki. I was in Naruto's world! It just felt so unreal! Yet, as I stared around me and took everything in, there was no denying that this wasn't a dream. It was real. Very real. Meaning, I could actually die.

A shiver ran down my spine and I noticed a picture on the wardrobe. Someone must have left it behind. Picking it up, I stared at the picture and frowned. There was a family there, parents and two boys, one older than the other. Then I stared in shock as I noticed the symbol each wore.

The Uchiha Clan.

This was Sasuke.

Gulping, I stared around the room. Oh….so this used to be Sasuke's room. No wonder Tsunade had been reluctant to give it to me. In the picture, everyone was smiling, even Sasuke. Geez, he annoyed me. I think out of all the characters in Naruto, he annoyed me the most. With his all, _I must have revenge _act it kind of made it hard for me to like him.

Sasuke was smiling with his older brother. Well, maybe he wasn't a complete retard.

That was when I changed into clothes Tsunade had given me. They were ninja clothes and fitted quite nicely. She even gave me a genin Konoha head protector. It was genin –like Naruto's- because I needed to go through the Chuunin exams to get higher.

Tsunade had decided to let me become a ninja so I would be able to control certain….abilities, should they arise. I didn't know what she meant by that. Though she had said that I would get some training to refine any ninja skills that were already present. Also, seeing I already possessed some ninja skills of my own, it would have been stupid to not let me become a ninja when I could obviously help in protecting the village.

Holy mother! I was a ninja now! Oh yeah!

Grinning to myself, I stared at my clothes in the mirror.

I had been given special guardes for my legs and arms, as well as gloves which I had been allowed to choose. I chose the black ones with claws that could come out. I couldn't stop grinning when I thought of myself as the female version of wolverine. I had black under clothes and special material to go over the top. I was confused, though, when they gave me a fox mask.

Tsunade then verified that it was to conceal my identity on any missions I went on. Just in case anyone became interested in me. Whatever that meant.  
Still, for now I kept the fox mask above my face so I could slide it down at any time. It was also made from a special material which could protect my face. Hell yeah.

I struck a few poses in front of the mirror and noticed that I looked incredibly sexy. I shrugged it off. _Nothing new there…  
_  
When I walked outside I saw a flash of movement, then Naruto was there.

'Yuki! Want some ramen?' then he noticed my clothes, 'cool clothes!'

I smiled, 'Sorry Naruto,' even though I really did want some ramen. 'I've got training with Kakashi.'

He moped. 'Then I'll go by myself.'

'I'll join you after.'

'Ok!'

I met Kakashi at the same place as when I had the genjutsu test. Except now, the hole had been fixed thanks to Captain Yamato.

Kakashi then poofed into existence. I jumped. Whoah, I had totally forgotten he could do that. It was a lot different in real life.

'Yo Yuki!' he waved from a distance away.

'Hi.' I said a bit awkwardly, I was still starstruck.

_Why the hell do I freak out over every person I meet!? Get over yourself Miyuki!  
_  
After my mental screaming session, I focused my attention back on Kakashi. He then came over, 'Today in training we will be finding out which element you specialise in, do you know about the elements?'

I nodded, I remembered watching an episode on Kakashi explaining it to Naruto. Then Kakashi proceeded to giving me a piece of paper. It was my first time I had to actively use chakra, so I had to calm myself down.

Focusing my chakra, I tried to channel it into the paper.

Nothing.

'I think you need to calm yourself down.' Kakashi suggested. 'Try taking deeper breaths.'

Listening to him, I did what he said. But it was kind of hard to focus with _the _Kakashi staring at me. Then I mentally slapped myself.

_Seriously Miyuki! Get over yourself! Being starstruck won't help anyone!  
_  
I'm right. Then I closed my eyes and took three deep breaths and tried again. I felt it then as I channelled the chakra through my fingertips and onto the paper.  
When I opened my palm, the paper was torn in half. I was wind.

I was about to hand the paper back to Kakashi when something else happened. The paper crumbled into dust and blew away with the wind. I stared at my hand, dumbfounded.

'U-Uhhh, was that meant to happen?'

Kakashi seemed slightly surprised, 'It just means that you have an affinity to both wind and earth.'

….okay. So I was doubly awesome. Then I realised what that meant and couldn't help myself in what I did next.  
I did a wonderwoman pose, 'Oh yeah!'

Then I caught Kakashi staring at me as if going, _what the hell is she doing? _And I stopped. I was an idiot.

Kakashi then began to test me on different aspects of Ninja skills and what areas I seemed more specialised in. In the end I found out that I sucked at throwing Kunei and Shuriken's, but I was good at ninjutsu and wielding a katana.

I asked Kakashi if a katana was a ninja weapon and he said yes. Funnily enough, the katana was more suited to those who were more wind and earth element based. Kakashi said I would improve at throwing kunei in no time, all I needed was practise and seeing I had been sick, it probably hindered those skills.

I would stick to the katana for now.

One thing Kakashi noticed which he immediately began to drill me on was my failure and inaccuracy at channelling chakra. He then had me undergo different drills, one being walking on water.

At first I was amazed when my foot didn't completely sink into the water after I had tried focusing my chakra at my feet. It took all my focus to remain on top of the water. As did trying to walk up a tree.

And that was it for the next few weeks. When Kakashi didn't have missions he would be training me, and Naruto even taught me how to do the Shadow Replication Technique.

That, I did quite well. In fact, it was easy, which surprised me seeing I found it so hard to channel my chakra in other areas.

The scariest thing was when I first tried the shadow replication. Another me appeared and I grinned. I guess I expected it to be a mirror and mimic me, but then she actually _spoke _to me, 'Cool hey?'

Stumbling backwards in shock, I tripped over a ridge and slammed butt first onto the ground. The other me was surprised, 'Are you okay?'  
Flabberghasted, I stared at myself, 'I totally forgot they did that.'

Naruto frowned, 'Did what?'

'Speak back.'

'Of course they do! What's even cooler is how they transfer any information they collect back to the original!'

He told my replication to do it, and she disappeared in a puff of smoke. Suddenly our whole conversation, but in reverse was relayed back to me.  
Wicked.

After weeks of training and honing my ninja skills, I eventually began to improve until I could finally battle Kakashi without being owned within a few minutes, plus, I didn't have to use my guards when fighting him. Our practise battles grew more intense each day. But, on a mission, Kakashi said I still had to wear the guards seeing I wasn't as adept a ninja as most. I mentally pouted, I liked to think of myself as some incredibly awesome hero, which didn't help with guards all over me as if I were a noob.

I finally managed to get a grip on walking on water and up trees. It became easier and easier. And gradually, the surrealness of everything began to fade. It was no longer _oh my gosh I'm actually in Naruto's world! _To, _if I don't get better, when it comes to a real battle, I might actually die.  
_  
But obviously, I did have my moments.

I became more focused, well, less stupid about it all. Most people called me and Naruto siblings because of the way we acted. I didn't mind it really, I loved hanging out with Naruto.

I also met Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, Hinata, Sai, Tenten, Lee, Ino and all the others. They were brief introductions, but they were all just as I pictured. When I talked to Nenji though, I found out that he and Kiba had been on Naruto's team when Naruto found me. Kiba had smelled an off scent and then Neji had found me with his Byakugun, and before they could tell Naruto to wait, he had sped off and found me.

Neji was pretty cool and sometimes he and Naruto would come to help me train when the others were on missions.

Neji actually managed to teach me a lot when Kakashi wasn't there. Because he was a Jounin, he had also been chosen to help me with my training. He was pretty skilled with hand to hand combat and gave me heaps of helpful tips on how to use my katana.

That was until, finally, the moment came when team Kakashi was given a mission.

Naruto and I were practically about to pee ourselves. This was it!

We had been assigned to investigate suspicious activity located around a village in the Water Country. It was thought that the Akatski might be the cause and we had to approach with caution and to report on any findings. Apparently a Konoha ninja had gone missing around the area.

We were to head out immediately.

I couldn't wait to see just how well I did in a real battle. All the lectures I'd been given would finally pay off.

And maybe I could be involved in a real battle. 


	5. Orochimaru

Strangers think I'm quiet. My friends think I'm outgoing. My best friends know I'm completely insane.

As I went to speak to Naruto inside the ramen store before our mission I laughed out loud.

I'm the type of person who laughs at my own words before I say them because I'm so damn funny.

Naruto looked up from his bowl, 'What?'

'Well, what does this remind you of? A thousand years of pain!' I cracked up again. I certainly did _not _want that to happen to me.

Naruto's face went a few shades redder, '_That _was painful.' He rubbed his butt as if he still remembered the pain, 'I still have to get Kakashi sensei back for that!'

Ah yes, I had to try that on someone someday. Whenever I thought about doing it to anyone I would immediately start grinning. Oh, the joy.

A gleaming empty bowl stared at me. I'd finished three bowls and felt rather full. Then I glanced over at Naruto, 'I think it's time we're meant to meet at the gate. If we don't get there on time Sakura will be fuming.'

'Ah, Sakura-chan loves me! She just doesn't know it yet.'

I patted him on the back, 'Tell me that _after _she punches you in the face.'

At the gate, Sakura was already there, all that was left was Kakashi. Sai had been sent on a different mission with Captain Yamato, so it was just us four for this mission.

People have called me impatient many times in my life, and I gladly accept that as a part of my nature, but when it came to Sakura, that was when you could really say the phrase, "Patience is a virtue."

'You're late.' Was Sakura's first words when Kakshi poofed into existence.

He smiled behind his mask and said, 'Sorry guys, I was lost on the track of life.'

'Liar!' Sakura and Naruto both said while I just stood there snickering at this new amusement. I totally forgot that was Kakashi's excuse every time.

No sooner had this conversation emerged we were all on the move. Naruto was especially eager as was I. What was so epic was how every time I'd watched Naruto and they'd flown through the trees, I knew immediately that there would be no hope for me.

But, heaven forbid, I actually managed after weeks of training to fly across the branches like most ninja. Pretty sick, eh?

As we flew, Kakashi discussed our plans for when we reached this village in the Country of Water. I listened intently, focusing on the details. Once we got there, we would break up into two separate teams to gather information.

At this piece of news, Naruto we all starry eyed at Sakura. Kakashi cut his hopes when he said I would be paired with her. He looked heartbroken, the poor guy. Sakura and I smiled at each other. She was cool, and it was in my weeks of training that she showed me a few secrets to her amazing strength. All I had to do was practise with my chakra.

Suddenly, my stomach grumbled. 'I'm so hungry.' I said clutching my abdomen.

Kakashi frowned at me, 'Didn't you just eat?'

'Yeah…so?'

He shook his head as if going, _never mind, _and I just stared back at him with a blank look. Naruto seconded my statement and begged Kakashi if we could eat first when we got to the village. Kakashi denied his request and said we would eat _after _we had gathered information.

Damn.

The more we discussed the plans, the conversation then led over to the possibility of meeting Orochimaru. At this statement, Naruto's expression changed and became more neutral, or serious, whatever. 'What do we do if we meet him?'

'We'll come up with another strategy just in case. Listen.' Kakashi said and explained to us what that was.

My mind then began to wander.

If we met Orochimaru, did that mean we'd meet Sasuke as well? As I glanced over at Naruto, I could tell he was thinking the same thing. In fact, I never remembered them going on this mission in the Naruto episodes. My stomach turned into a nervous ball of energy.

Was there something to fear about the unknown?

If they'd never gone on this mission in the episodes, did that mean something had changed? Had my coming here changed events? If so, did that mean the entire future could be changed?

I shook my head, _don't think Yuki, it's not like you to think so hard.  
_  
We then camped for the night in a little patch of forest. I went to the liberty of fluffing mine out heaps before jumping onto it and relaxing. Too bad captain Yamato wasn't here to build a house with his Wood Jutsu, I didn't fancy getting rained on.

Oh well, turning onto my back I out my hands behind my head and gazed up at the stars. As I stared, I frowned, where was the Southern Cross? How were you meant to tell which way was North? Did they still have Orion's Belt?

'What's the matter?' Sakura asked and I jumped.

'Huh?'

'You looked confused.'

'Yeah, well, what are the constellations? Do you have Orion's Belt and all that? What about the Southern Cross?'

Now she frowned, 'What are they? The constellations are that of our ancestors. But they're also other…more formidable things.'

'Like what?'

She looked up and gazed at the stars, her eyes getting a far-away look, 'The Great Demons, Tailed Beasts or the titanic behemoths, whatever you want to call them.' Her voice was a bit light-hearted, as if the subject was touchy.

I didn't care. 'What are they?'

'You mean you've never heard of them?' she seemed surprised, her eyes returning to me.

I tapped my head, 'My memory fails to serve me.'

That was when she began to point out different constellations to me, 'See that? That's the Matabi, or two tailed beast, it looks a bit like a cat. If you connect the dots….'

At first I didn't see it, then I gasped like a some retard choking on ramen noodles. Trust me when I say, it wasn't a pleasant sound. 'I see it!'

Something stirred in me when I saw the Matabi. Sakura also pointed out the Shukaku –or One-Tails- which I noted what Gaara had, and the Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Chomei, Gyuki and the Kurama, which was what was in Naruto. Unlike how we used the Southern Cross to know directions, they used the Shinju which was the God Tree or Ten-Tails.

Then I noticed another constellation and pointed it out, 'What's that?'

'That's the Byakko, similar to the Tailed Beasts but the number of tails it has is unknown. It represents the west in autumn season and is also known as the White Tiger. The only things really known about it are that it is the demon that travels between worlds, which thankfully is the reason for why it has become more of a legend than a natural disaster. The only thing I really know is that it is called the No-Tails and is said to have golden eyes.'

My heart stuttered then. _Golden eyes…  
_  
I stopped asking questions then. After that the conversation moved onto more mundane things and I avoided the subject of Sasuke, he wasn't worth talking about anyway.

Finally, we decided to go to sleep.

The next morning we entered the Water Country (or Land of Water as others called it) and resumed our usual pace, but sped up slightly seeing both Naruto and I were eager at the prospect of possibly having ramen. It was also possible that I overheard this morning Sakura asking Kakashi this morning if there was even a ramen store in this village at all. Kakashi had just shrugged.

Still, the possibility was there, and I wouldn't give up.

It was by early evening we eventually reached the little village some distance away from Kirigakure. It was situated on an island like most other villages in the Land of Water and the climate was considerably cooler. The mist which lightly covered everything made slightly harder to see.

It was when I grew over excited and raced ahead of the group to see the island and didn't listen to Kakashi's warnings that I didn't notice the sudden change with regards to the mist. Unable to see and going at top speed, I smashed into an overhanging bough of a tree. It smacked me straight in the stomach and I felt my food come up before I could stop it. Hanging like a limp ragdoll on the tree branch, I retched up all my lunch and looked down at the sodden pile of gunky mush mournfully. 'My food…' I murmured.

Naruto was next to see me and he winced when he saw my pitiful condition. When Kakashi and Sakura came, just as Kakashi went to open his mouth behind his mask I held a trembling finger up to silence him, 'I know…I know…_please, _do _not _say it.'

I was a fool, an idiot, a retard, an imbecile, and a moron. Take your pick. Really, things couldn't get much worse.

We then stopped quickly for Sakura to heal me and I smiled at her thankfully, 'No problem,' she said, 'you seem to heal really quickly, so all my effort is just taking away any discomfort.'

Still, that didn't change the fact that I was now absolutely starving.

'Ok.' said Kakashi, 'Let's go.'

Once we made it into town, we immediately split up and began our search. Sakura was pretty at spotting the right kind of people more susceptible to gossip. Everyone we talked to hadn't heard anything about disappearances but we kept going until it hit dinner. For dinner we had seafood, which I managed to stomach as best I could. There were no ramen stores.

We lodged at a hotel for the night and begun our search early the next morning. Again we began asking people, but more mundane people as the chances of us finding out any information began to slim.

We finally talked to an older lady and she said that she had taken care of some strange fellow at her house. She had found him wandering around obviously lost and confused outside. At first, she'd thought him drunk, but as she talked to him he kept asking where a phone was.

'I have no idea what a _phone _is.' The grandma went on, 'but I said goodbye to him a few days ago when I sent him out to do some chores for me. You see, these old bones aren't as young as they used to be. But he never returned! I hope the man is okay, he was such a nice fellow…'

My whole body had gone cold. My mind had completely frozen. After Sakura had thanked the old woman and communicated to Kakashi on what they had found out, she then turned to me, 'Hey Yuki, we have to wait here for Kakashi and Naruto, Kakashi needs to ask the lately a few more questions on where to find this man.'

Nothing. 'Yuki?' she stood in front of me and stared into my eyes, 'hey Yuki!' she waved. 'Earth to Yuki!'

Then she narrowed her eyes like a doctor would, analysing me. Quickly she infused her hands with chakra and clasped my shoulders. Immediately a jolt went through me and I blinked, my brain kicking back into gear. I blinked at Sakura.

'Yuki.' She went on, 'What's the matter? You seem pale.'

Could it possibly be? No. It couldn't. I clutched my head, shaking. 'No.' I whispered.

'Hey!' Sakura grabbed my shoulders again, 'I don't know what's going on, but hold on until Kakashi gets here, okay?'

I nodded and tried to recompose myself. It was ok. Everything was fine. I was just worrying too much. It couldn't be true.

Finally Kakashi and Naruto arrived. Sakura relayed all the events and Kakashi asked the lady a few questions while I sat off to the side. After the finished asking questions, they came over.

'Ok.' Kakashi said, 'Apparently the lady asked around for him as well, and he was last seen at the island's bridge. Kirikgakure Bridge was a bridge leading to the Hidden Mist Village. We had to head off immediately.

I was thankful Kakashi didn't ask me any questions, after all, a ninja wasn't supposed to show emotion.

The trip wasn't too long, though it was outside of the village's perimeter and so when we got there, not another human soul was in sight.

Almost instantly, across the other side of the bridge, the shadow of a human appeared through the mist. Kakashi tensed up, 'Yuki, mask.'

I slipped on my mask, it seemed this guy was threatening. Kakashi pulled out his kunei as did Naruto so I unsheathed my sword. It seems we were preparing for a fight.

Adrenaline coursed through me. The shape became larger and larger until someone familiar emerged from the mist. The blood drained from y face and I saw Naruto tense.

He had long black hair, purple marks around his eyes and pale skin…

'Orochimaru.' I whispered.


End file.
